jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 2
We JP fanatics have long been awaiting a sequel to Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, possibly the best JP game ever made. However, a sequel is yet to come, and is unlikely ever to come. The closest we may ever get to a JPOG sequel would be a fan-made description of what such a game would perhaps be like if it were released. This is what I am doing here. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 2. DREAM IT...BUILD IT...SURVIVE IT...AGAIN! Gameplay If you liked playing Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis, then you'll LOVE building your ultimate park with Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis 2. With JPOG 2's endless array of brand new features, yet still with the simple easy-to-use interface you all have come to love, now you can truly create the Jurassic Park of your dreams. The new vastly-improved graphics now allow you to literally see the saliva drooling from your T.rex's mouth, the frown on your unhappy guest's lips, and the sunlight glinting down on the leaves of the palm trees. But that's not all, now your park goes through a cycle of four distinct times of day: Dawn, Day, Dusk, and Night. No more sitting in the sun 24/7. Still not enough for you? Well what if I told you that you can now build four-story hotels to accomodate your guests during your park's Night phases. You can also control the prices for check-ins, room service, and more! Furthermore, you can equip your hotel's rooms with kitchen, bed, and bathroom amenities as well as such extra accessories as park maps and guides to hang on the walls and brochures that can be placed on the nightstands to let your visitors know about all the fun they'll be having in your park. This remarkable game even includes 140 species of dinosaurs and many other prehistoric creatures to choose from for display in your park, from the meek Compsognathus to the mighty Tyrannosaurus rex and Spinosaurus to the flying Pteranodon. Nearly copious research on the latest dinosaur findings and discoveries has been included to make your park's star attractions look and behave as realistically as possible. By uncovering and extracting dinosaur DNA from some of the richest fossil sites around the globe, you can eventually clone new dinosaurs, not to mention improve the genomes of your existing species. Your guests are ensured to receive a good view of your wonderful animals through one of the many varieties of viewing platforms and tours available, such as the Park Drive, Jungle River Cruise, and Underwater Observation Dome. Of course, you must also supply your visitors with basic amenities such as food stands, restrooms, and rest areas. If you are convinced that your guests are feeling the least bit dissatisfied with your park, you can even use the new microphone feature to chat and interact with them while finding out what they would prefer to witness in your park. Different types of visitors have different entertainment preferences. Meanwhile, every guest has a favourite dinosaur, food item, or souvenir that they would like to see in your park, which you can also find out with the mike feature. This interactive microphone can also be used to consult with your fellow park staff, who will keep you updated on both the positive and negative events currently taking place in your park. Just like visitors, dinosaurs also have needs and limits, which if denied can often have far more serious consequences than visitor needs. You must place food and water sources for these dinosaurs. Herbivores require trees to eat, and the smaller, more timid specimens also use trees to hide from bloodthirsty predators. Speaking of predators, they must be given feeding stations where they can hunt live cows, goats, sheep, or pigs. Regardless of whether a dinosaur is a leaf-muncher or a bone-cruncher, it will always need a source of fresh water to drink from. If there is not already a river running through your dinosaur's enclosure, you must create one. These enclosures must be large enought to sustain a proper ecosystem, and you must be very careful with which fences you choose. Some dinosaurs are larger and stronger than others, and can bash straight through weak fences. Meanwhile, a small or weak dinosaur contained by a fence that is too strong may be killed or seriously injured upon contact with it. Furthermore, your marine reptiles require large tanks in which to swim about, and pterosaurs require large aviary structures to prevent them from simply flying off your island. Consult your Dinopedia to find out which fences are reccommended for each dinosaur. But even after you've done all this, you're not out of the clear yet. You must create ranger stations, security cameras, avoidance beacons, sentry turrets, veterinarian offices, and concrete moats to keep your dinosaurs out of trouble. This is very important. If InGen has too many visitors die in your park, they have the authority to shut you down, and all your hard work and dedication put into your wonderful park is cruelly flushed down the drain. This myriad of brand-new features may seem all too much for a single park, but the truth is really quite the opposite, as the brand-new game engine allows you to build your park on an island up to the size of Isla Sorna or Nublar. You'll have more room than you know what to do with! Dinosaurs available Small Herbivores *Dryosaurus *Gallimimus *Ornithomimus *Struthiomimus *Anserimimus *Pelecanimimus *Styracosaurus *Centrosaurus *Chasmosaurus *Protoceratops *Scelidosaurus *Kentrosaurus *Wuerhosaurus *Pachycephalosaurus (starts off looking like Dracorex, but grows into Pachycephalosaurus) *Prenocephale (starts off looking like Homalocephale, but grows into Prenocephale) *Stegoceras (like Prenocephale, starts off looking like Homalocephale before growing into Stegoceras) *Stegospinus *Pachysaurolophus *Hypsilophodon *Thescelosaurus *Segnosaurus *Arthropleura *Lystrosaurus *Scutosaurus *Edaphosaurus *Hyracotherium *Moeritherium *Leptictidium *Macrauchenia *Megaloceros Large Herbivores *Brachiosaurus *Camarasaurus *Apatosaurus *Diplodocus *Argentinosaurus *Amargasaurus *Shunosaurus *Mamenchisaurus *Edmontosaurus *Maiasaura *Hadrosaurus *Shantungosaurus *Corythosaurus *Parasaurolophus *Olorotitan *Tsintaosaurus *Saurolophus *Lambeosaurus *Ouranosaurus *Iguanodon *Tenontosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Edmontonia *Polacanthus *Stegosaurus *Tuojiangosaurus *Dacentrurus *Triceratops (eventually grows into Torosaurus, with longer frill and horns) *Pentaceratops *Pachyrhinosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Woolly Mammoth *American Mastodon *Brontotherium *Elasmotherium *Arsinoitherium *Indricotherium *Chalicotherium *Megatherium Small Carnivores *Velociraptor *Utahraptor *Dromaeosaurus *Raptor Alpha *Troodon *Saurornithoides *Sinovenator *Dilophosaurus *Monolophosaurus *Cryolophosaurus *Compsognathus *Sinosauropteryx *Albertosaurus *Alioramus *Eotyrannus *Guanlong *Daspletosaurus *Gorgosaurus *Deinodon *Ceratosaurus *Carnotaurus *Abelisaurus *Pteranodon *Cearadactylus *Rhamphorhynchus *Plesiosaurus *Ichthyosaurus *Cryptoclidus *Platecarpus *Xiphactinus *Dunkleosteus *Tanystropheus *Brontoscorpio *Megalograptus *Ammonite *Trilobite *Meganeura *Mesothelae *Eryops *Eogyrinus *Hynerpeton *Ichthyostega *Diplocaulus *Dimetrodon *Gorgonops *Tyrannonops *Deinonycanis *Velocirapteryx *Dilophospinus *Paradeinonychus *Compstegnathus *Tanaconda *Archaeopteryx *Iberomesornis *Hesperornis *Gastornis *Phorusrhacos *Megalosaurus *Eustreptospondylus *Australovenator *Megaraptor *Metriacanthosaurus *Sinraptor *Baryonyx *Irritator *Yutyrannus *Smilodon *Hyaenodon *Argentavis *Dire Wolf *Cave Lion Large Carnivores *Tyrannosaurus rex *Omega T-Rex *Thrasher T-Rex *Spinosaurus *Suchomimus *Tarbosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Giganotosaurus *Mapusaurus *Acrocanthosaurus *Allosaurus *Saurophaganax *Yangchuanosaurus *Quetzalcoatlus *Tylosaurus *Mosasaurus *Elasmosaurus *Shonisaurus *Shastasaurus *Cymbospondylus *Cameroceras *Ultimasaurus *Amargospinus *Ankyloranodon *Andrewsarchus *Megistotherium *Short-faced Bear Park Staff *John Hammond: Your employer and the creator of Jurassic Park. You can only contact him after you open your park. He announces the opening of your park, and afterwards contacts you for quarterly reports and when your star rating increases. *Henry Wu: Jurassic Park's chief geneticist, Henry Wu overlooks the genetic laboratory operations and extraction of dinosaur DNA in your park. He contacts you whenever DNA extraction from amber or fossils has been completed. *Eddie Carr: Jurassic Park's mechanical engineer. He overlooks the research operations in your park. He is also in charge of the buildings and amenities in your park, and notifies you whenever something is damaged or destroyed. *Dennis Nedry: Jurassic Park's main computer technician. He is in charge of the dinosaur and building monitory in your park. He also overlooks operation of the security cameras and sentry turrets. He never contacts you during storms, reflecting the fact that he shut off the park systems during a storm in the movie. *Robert Muldoon: Park warden. He is in charge of the ranger stations and park tours. He contacts you whenever a dinosaur escapes or a tour vehicle is destroyed or breaks down. *Gerry Harding: Jurassic Park's dinosaur manager and veterinarian. He overlooks the veterinarian offices, dinosaur lures, and avoidance beacons in your park. He informs you whenever a dinosaur is sick or killed. *Jane Powers: Jurassic Park's public relations manager. She will inform you whenever a guest leaves the park without looking at the dinosaurs or if a guest is unhappy. She overlooks the visitor-related amenities in your park. She will also announce the release of a new dinosaur into your park. *Laura Sorkin: Jurassic Park's field geneticist. While Henry Wu overlooks most of the dinosaur operations, Laura will inform you when DNA extraction from a brand-new dinosaur species has been completed, reflecting the fact that she created brand-new dinosaurs unbeknowst to most of the other employees. *Juanito Rostagno: Jurassic Park's paleontological supervisor. He overlooks operation of the dig sites and fossil market, and will contact you whenever a new dig team is available for hire, or when fossils or amber are discovered containing dinosaur DNA. He will also notify you when precious gems are discovered, which can be sold to add to park funds. *Peter Ludlow: Jurassic Park's financial advisor. He has the authority to shut down your park in the event of bankrupcy or negative feedback. Dialogue John Hammond *Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to declare the newest wonder of the modern world: Jurassic Park! Now open! *Can we speak with you for a moment? *It's yours, Jurassic Park! *Oh, don't forget, the T.rex is a hunter! *These new stories are ruining our reputation! Could you help us? *Your park has reached 5 stars of fame! I knew you were right for this job from day 1, thank you for making my dream a reality! Henry Wu *Good to see you. *Welcome back! *It's coming together. *Good choice! Eddie Carr *Nice to see you again. *Everything's coming along nicely! *Great choice! *Oh, no! This is a disaster! What should we do? *This is bad, we better do something, or we'll both be fired! Dennis Nedry *What's up. *What took you so long? *Now that you're here, I can go get a soda. *I'm going down to the vending machine, you want anything? Robert Muldoon *Hello! *It's good to see you. *So you're taking charge? Okay, just don't do anything dangerous! *So you're taking the wheel? Okay, just don't give those visitors any closer a look than they need! *I was afraid something like this would happen! We simply have no choice now, they must all be destroyed! Gerry Harding *It's good to see you! *Great to see you again! *No problem! *Sure! *This is a complete disaster, won't you do something now? *Are you going to let this go on? Do something! *This is way out of my league, what's your advice? Jane Powers: *Nice to see you! *Good to see you again! *Thanks for stopping by! *What do you suggest we do about this? *What should we do? *How should we handle this? Laura Sorkin *Great to see you! *What've you been up to? *Long time, no see *This one's sure to be a crowd-pleaser! *Congratulations! This new dinosaur will be a hit! *Wow, I can't wait till you put this one in the park! *Of course! *Couldn't have picked it better myself! Juanito Rostagno *Hola! *Good to see you again, senor! *Good choice, amigo. *Excellent choice! *Of course! Peter Ludlow *Hello again. *Maybe the last time. *If you can drag yourself away from the park, we'd like to speak with you. *I warned you about this! You've driven Jurassic Park into the ground! You'd better fix this soon or else you're F-I-R-E-D. Buildings Fences *Low Security Fence (recommended for small herbivores) *Medium Security Fence (recommended for small carnivores and large herbivores) *High Security Fence (recommended for large carnivores) *Extra-high Security Fence (recommended for Chaos Effect dinosaurs) *Tank (recommended for aquatic creatures, such as marine reptiles and most Paleozoic invertebrates) *Aviary (recommended for pterosaurs, birds, and flying arthropods such as Meganeura) Scenery *Bench: A structure for weary guests to rest on *Trash Can: For guests to dispose of food *Recycling Bin: For guests to dispose of plastic and glass bottles or tin cans *Raptor Statue: A stone effigy of a Raptor, effective when placed near a Raptor enclosure *Pteranodon Statue: A stone effigy of a Pteranodon, effective when placed near a Pteranodon enclosure *T.rex Statue: A stone effigy of a T.rex, effective when placed near a T.rex enclosure *Spinosaurus Statue: A stone effigy of a Spinosaurus, effective when placed near a Spinosaurus enclosure *Triceratops Statue: A stone effigy of a Triceratops, effective when placed near a Triceratops enclosure *Fountain: A soothing water feature for your guests that adds to your environment *Path: Guests need something to walk on *Flowerbed: A scenic and attractive addition to your pathways *Lamp Post: Adds a little ambience to your park, especially effective for lining the borders of walkways *Dinosaur Information Sign: Place these beside a dinosaur enclosure, so guests can learn a little bit about the dinosaurs they're viewing. *Picnic Table: Because nobody likes to eat standing up Visitor Amenities *Visitor Centre: Where visitors enter your park *Small Restroom: Wherever you put food or drink stands, it would be wise to place one of these nearby *Family Restroom: Same purpose as above, but can accomodate more visitors *First-aid Center: A building to treat injured or ill visitors. Can deal with anything from a scrape on the knee to a raptor mauling *Food Stand: Serves a variety of tasty meals to visitors, from burgers to salads *Drink Stand: Sells a variety of refreshing beverages to quench your guests' thirst *Cretaceous Cafe: Guests who prefer table service will appreciate this restaraunt *Snack Vending Machine: Sells a variety of small snacks, from candy bars to potato chips *Drink Vending Machine: A less expensive alternative to the Drink Stand *Souvenir Stand: Guests can come here to buy souvenirs to remember their visit to Jurassic Park. Sells a variety of merchandise from plush brachiosaurs to Jurassic Park T-shirts to glow-in-the-dark raptor skeletons *Gift Shop: Your guests couldn't find what they wanted in the Souvenir Stand? No worries, as the Gift Shop has a much larger inventory, and can accomodate many more visitors *Rest area: Weary guests can come here to restore their energy *Hotel: This is where your guests stay during their visit to the park Visitor Attractions *Viewing Platform: If your guests cannot spot any dinosaurs from the ground, offer them this elevated platform so they can get a better lay of the land *Viewing Vent: Place these on fences so guests can view your dinosaurs *Viewing Dome: These are placed directly within the enclosures, allowing your guests to get thrillingly close to your animals while remaining relatively safe *Underwater Observation Dome: A submerged glass dome, placed in underwater tanks so your guests can view your marine animals *Pteratops Lodge: Place these in aviaries to allow your guests to view your aerial creatures *Jungle River Cruise: A peaceful boat tour floating through a river, where guests can spot dinosaurs lurking on the banks *Park Drive: Your main attraction, guests take a safari tour around your park in a land cruiser *Balloon Tour: Guests take an aerial tour in a hot air balloon, giving them a beautiful view of your park below Dinosaur Amenities *Veterinarian's Office: This is where sick dinosaurs are treated *Dinosaur Lure: Gives off a scent that will attract any dinosaurs within the vicinity *Paleo Trees: A safer option for your plant-eating dinosaurs, since modern trees may contain harmful chemicals *Dinosaur Feeder: A station where your carnivores may hunt live animals. It has four settings: cow, goat, sheep, and pig *Concrete Moat: Surround the inner perimeter of your dinosaur enclosures with these as an extra security measure *Hatchery: Where newborn dinosaurs are nurtured before being released into their permanent habitats Security Measures *Ranger Station: Needed in order to control your dinosaurs *Sentry Turret: Programmed to shoot at rampaging dinosaurs that pass it. Can be set to Tranquilizer or Lethal Force modes *Security Camera: Monitor potentially dangerous dinosaurs with these *Visitor Shelter: Visitors may hide in this safe refuge during emergencies *Lethal Gene: Can be used to kill out-of-control dinosaurs painlessly, rather than shooting them Category:Games Category:Jurassic Park IV